Trio: Truth
by zabeth0322
Summary: Misty departs for a journey to Hoenn, only to be accompanied by Gary and Richie. Sparks fly, both figuratively and literally. When a long kept secret is finally exposed, the reactions are priceless. Don't miss the tension between the new Trio.
1. Departure

First Pokemon story. Features Ego and Indigo shipping. I know which it will end as already. There are several plot twists and the story is already in motion inside my head. I am not a fast updater so bear that in mind when reading this. Thanks for spending the time.

zabeth

Disclaimer for this story: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I only own my thoughts and variation and plot.

She was bored of the gym leader life. It had such a monotony to it that made it oh-so unbearable. She got away sometimes. But it was rare and fleeting. No one was ever around. Tracey was working and Ash and Brock were in Hoenn. When she got news that her sisters wanted to take a break from their round-world tour, she was ecstatic. Then she became depressed because she didn't know what to do with herself.

Suddenly it came to her. She would go to Hoenn. She could meet up with her old friends and get to see something new. It was so simple. So she booked fare on the next ship to Lilycove.

Misty was due for a change. A change in wardrobe, that is. Her last outfit was a complete disaster. Now that she was older, 16 to be exact, she wanted to look more mature. She now clad herself in a green long-sleeved shirt and distressed/ripped jeans that reached mid-calf length. She also put an aqua colored T-shirt over the ensemble.

When she arrived in Vermillion, she quickly made her way to the port to hop on the Fast Ship. Misty smiled to herself, enjoying the sense of freedom she now had.

"Hey there, Red. I suppose that you're smiling so sweetly 'cause you were just thinking about how hot I am, huh? I know I'm irresistible so why not just admit it?" An all-too-familiar voice rang through her ears.

"Gary Oak, what a pleasant surprise," Misty replied, sarcasm included. She scanned the boy to find he had changed from his very purple shirt to a deep blue and had ditched the boots. Eevee, now Umbreon, sat on his shoulder contently. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason you are, no doubt. I'm headed to Hoenn to check out the new species there." He replied easily, shrugging his shoulders. Misty's attention was brought to his hand that held a white lab coat over his shoulder. "I'm especially interested in the area around Sootopolis with the Deep Sea Caverns and such."

"Me, too. Want to travel there? I'm sure I could help you out with water-type research."

"I guess so. I've never actually had a real travel companion before and I guess it would be alright… You can't be that dumb..."

"Excuse me? I happen to be a Water Pokemon expert!"

"Hey! What's going on here? Break it up!" another teen entered the fight, his Pikachu sparking with anticipation. "Wait – Misty? Gary?"

"What?!" The two snapped. Misty looked at the boy. He had auburn hair, a rather fair complexion, and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with gray sleeves and an attached red hood accompanied by a pair of blue jeans. His Pokemon sat on his baseball hat covered head, watching the exchange with interest. Suddenly, Misty glomped him.

"Richie!" she cried. "I missed you! And you, too, Sparky!" Togepi chirped in agreement.

"Hi, Misty. Long time, no see, eh? What are you doing fighting with Gary? Shouldn't you be fighting with Ash?" he said, adjusting the gray and black cap with a yellow pokeball symbol. Sparky was not perturbed by the adjustment and so Misty assumed that it happened often.

"I was actually on my way to the Hoenn Region to check out the new Pokemon and maybe run into Ash. What about you?"

"Me, too. I was going there to train and take the gym challenge. Want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"Isn't anyone going to ask for my opinion in this?" Gary piped up.

"Why?" Misty questioned.

"Because you said you would travel with me…"

"Oh, well… why don't we all go together then? I could explore Hoenn, you could research new species as we travel and Richie can train and battle."

"Well, I don't see a problem with it. Do you Gary?"

"The more the merrier," he said and he rolled his cerulean blue eyes. Umbreon, suddenly inspired by Sparky, took a new perch, atop Gary's head, ruining his spikes. Misty expected him to say something about it, but apparently, Gary didn't care or it had happened once or twice before. So the trio agreed to meet up at the same place when the ship arrived in Lilycove.


	2. The First Step To Mauville

Misty ran off the ship, arms stretching wide as Togepi peeked out of her red backpack. It chirped happily and an Umbreon and Pikachu followed Togepi's trainer, entertaining the little egg. Gary and Richie jogged after her. Soon, the group arrived at Lilycove Pokemon Center and sat down to eat their lunch.

"Hey, I'm curious. What Pokemon did you two bring with you?"

"I brought Togepi, Gyarados, Psyduck, and Azurill."

"I brought Sparky, Zippo, Happy, and Cruz."

"Well, I have Umbreon, Arcanine, and Blastoise."

"So we have no flying Pokemon to get us around faster?" Misty questioned, a little crestfallen.

"No, we have Zippo. He evolved into Charizard just a little while ago." Richie replied, happily.

"And my Arcanine is just as fast on land." Gary added. "Speaking of traveling, do either of you mind stopping at Little Root Town first? I promised Gramps I'd visit his colleague and get the new Pokedex from him."

"I don't mind. I'd have to go that way anyways, seeing as it's closer to Rustboro and Petalburg. Both of those cities have Gyms I can go to. A new Dex wouldn't be bad either," Richie said. Misty just nodded with a smile on her face. She was just happy to be in Hoenn and that they were all getting along so well.

"Alright, it's agreed. Let's be on our way then Richie." Gary got up and so did Richie.

"Hey! What about me?" Misty cried. Gary turned around, with a look that suggested he only just realized she was there. He shrugged and kept walking. Richie gave her an apologetic look and waited for her to gather her things and they walked after Gary. _So much for getting along_, she thought.

Outside, Gary and Richie threw two Pokeballs, releasing the two large fire types. Gary hopped on Arcanine and waited as Richie mounted Zippo. Richie held out a hand to Misty and just as she was about to take it, Gary called out.

"You should ride with me, Red."

"Why should I? You've succeeded in ignoring me and I don't feel like it."

"Well, sorry to burst your Bubble Waterflower, but a newly evolved Charizard it just getting used to its wings and probably can't carry two people."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, just too heavy for that Charizard to carry." He smirked.

"Gah! You are so infuriating, Gary Oak!" she yelled as she grabbed Gary's hand and pulled herself up behind him on Arcanine. Gary just smiled and told Richie they'd meet him at Mauville where they'd make a stop for the night. Richie nodded and Zippo took flight.

"Those two are at it like Meowths and Growlithes, eh Sparky?" he looked below to see Misty whack Gary in the shoulder. "But she sure is cute when she's mad. I can't let Gary or Ash take her."

Back on the ground, Gary growled at Misty for hitting him when he was 'oh-so-graciously' offering her a ride. He could have very well let her walk.

"I suggest you hold on tightly, Waterflower, or you'll be eating Arcanine's dust." He said solemnly. Misty did not miss the tone in his voice and reluctantly wrapped an arm around his waist. Suddenly, Arcanine took off and Misty was forced to hold onto Gary even tighter, pressing her face against his back.


	3. LittleRoot's Brendan Birch

The Trio continued making their way to Little Root, using the route over water and through Odale Town. They made record time, getting there in only 2 days. They headed first to the lab. Misty looked around, there were so many filing cabinets, bookcases, and also several Pokemon running around.

"Aww! A mudkip!" she cooed as said Pokemon chased its tail. She had heard of this one over the phone from Ash. Upon hearing her voice, the little creature stopped, looked up into her eyes cutely… and shot her in the face with a water gun attack. Spluttering, Misty heard laughter from her two male companions. Spinning around to 'scold' them (or hit them) she had to refrain herself, as a boy she did not know was staring straight at her.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen! I'm a horrible trainer!" He said sincerely. Misty, still miffed, straightened herself out and opened her mouth to speak, only for the boy to stoop down and pick up the mudkip, cuddling it. "Sorry for leaving you alone and bored for an hour, but Dad sent me to do some filing and-" He was cut off by a sound of contempt and two separate laughs poorly being stifled. "Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners? Welcome to Professor Birch's Lab. I'm his son and one of his assistants, Brendan."

"Hi, I'm Gary Oak, the Pokemon researcher that Sam Oak sent." Gary said, finally managing to put down the giggles. The two shook hands. Richie also extended his hand.

"I'm Richie Cougar. I'm just a trainer from Kanto. I was wondering if I could speak to the Professor."

"Of course. Nice to meet you two. And you are?" He said, directing the question at Misty.

"My name is-"

"Gorgeous." Once again, Misty spluttered, but this time, she wasn't drowning on land. Kissing the hand she had offered instead of shaking it, Brendan smirked. Richie looked a little upset. Gary seemed to be only minimally interested in the exchange, but his eyes were resolutely glued on Misty and her reactions.

"Her name is Misty Waterflower," Richie ground out; he no longer liked Brendan.

"Oh! The Cerulean Gym Leader? I'm so glad to meet you," He gushed as his ruby eyes lit up with recognition and admiration. "Now I know all the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"That you are a beautiful and talented trainer."

"I'm flattered, but could we meet the Professor now?"

"Oh… Sure. Just follow me." He led them to the back of the lab where Birch was furiously typing away. Brendan coughed and the researcher lifted his head, and smiled at the three newcomers.

"Hello, I'm Professor Birch. You must be Gary Oak." Gary nodded then introduced both Misty and Richie. They all explained their reasons for coming to the Hoenn Region and Elm seemed happy to oblige them. Both Richie and Gary got new pokedex and Misty was given a pokenav, blue in color. The three trainers quickly discussed the pokenav with the Professor and Brendan.

Brendan raked a hand through snow-white hair and suggested that he come along on their journey. Birch immediately agreed and Gary nodded, saying he was already familiar with the area. Misty said nothing, her cheeks tingeing pink. Richie glowered, Sparky's ear twitching in annoyance as he picked up his trainer's discomfort.

* * *

"Thanks so much for getting me out of there," Brendan said stretching his arms. "My Dad has always been really protective of me since Mom left and hasn't let me really get out on my own yet. I want to be a field researcher, but he only lets me go out to Petalburg Forest. I need to expand my career." 

"So does that mean you're leaving?" Richie asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice. Misty hit him lightly, eyes reprimanding him.

Brendan shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know you very well so I might. Although, if my presence is unwanted, I can go."

Richie looked away and Sparky's ear started twitching again. Misty sighed and looked over at Gary. He shrugged noncommittally and then interlaced his fingers behind his head. "I don't particularly care what you do. My only concern is that you don't try to steal my job. I'm a field researcher, too. There is not that high a need for them, so you are now my competition."

"Alright then. It's decided. As soon as we get to Petalburg, we split."

The rest of the day was spent with small talk and minor battling with rookie trainers before arriving in Petalburg at sunset. Then, true to his word, Brendan left the next morning.


End file.
